The Dealbreaker 'reposted'
by The Hazel-Eyed Angel
Summary: Now Murdoc's done it. He's kidnapped 2D and double-crossed every person with every deal he had made. But now he's crossed the wrong soldier, and she isn't about to let him get away with it. Noodle's coming home. Rated for violence, blood, language, etc.
1. Before It Began

_Four Years ago~_

There it was, floating in the sky. Within it, the very innocence and idealistic essence of the beauty of life, and the imagination of childhood. The windmill floated peacefully among the clouds, carrying with it, its one and only passenger. Noodle smiled reverently as the breeze kicked, caressing her gently in its warm arms, and the flowery scent intoxicated her senses.

She picked one single flower as she stood, and moved to the far out ledge of her island, looking out at the canyon below, through a hole in the thick, soft clouds all about her. When she felt the breeze whisper to her again, with a grin, she lifted her hand into the air, allowing the wind to gently carry the flower away with it, and she watched as it floated towards the earth, down far below.

On the ground, many a mile away, 2D watched in awe as he spotted the island through the clouds. "Look there ih is! There's Noodle," he gasped, smiling widely. Murdoc just humphed, his cigar fuming as he took a long drag.

Russel grinned as he watched, too. This would be Noodle's second solo video, though 2D would be the one singing. She was so much older, and had matured a lot since they had taken her in, and he loved her so. He couldn't wait to see her after her island had finally landed. He squinted his eyes, lifting his dark hand to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. "Ey, what are those, 'copters doin' flying to baby-girl's island," Russel asked aloud. Murdoc now looked up, watching the action unfold, exactly as had been planned.

2D looked at Russel, confused, then squinted his eyes to try and see what he was missing. "Noodle," he whispered.

Noodle tilted her head as she began to hear the muffled roar of an engine very far out of place among the gusts of wind that were so familiar to her ears. Her little mouth was agape as she stood face to face with two intimidating helicopters, bent on the island's utter destruction. She took a hesitant step back, and that was all it took to provoke them.

Bullets showered from the sky, and Noodle ran as fast as her two lithe legs could carry her, holding her arms above her head as debre was thrown everywhere from the sprays of fired bullets. She fled into her windmill, quickly diving against the wall and ducking as bullets blasted through the dense but aged wood.

She sat, bowing her head and breathing heavily as the tyrants continually cascaded a rain of destruction, plowing through the wood of the windmill, shattering one of its wooden rutters. Thrown off, the island began to veer off course, slicing through the sky to escape its decided fate.

Unbeknownst to her however, a man known as Jimmy was hiding in a room with a gun, sent by Murdoc to eliminate her and take her place as the band's guitarist. But it wouldn't be that simple. Jimmy tried to turn the knob of room he was hiding in one her heard the spray of bullets in the building, and grunted when it was locked. He decided to shoot the lock, cocking the gun, and then hearing and audible '_CLICK_!'… No bullets… SHIT! Murdoc had betrayed him. How dare he? But Jimmy had planned for this. He'd brought a parachute… that was not in the room with him. "_FUCK_," he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Damn yew te HELL Murdoc Niccals!" Yet all was unheard by anyone in the tiny, locked room he was bound in.

No longer hearing destruction, Noodle looked up and stared into the room before her, slowly standing to her feet, adrenaline pumping through her tiny body, and her instincts going haywire. Fight or flight… FIGHT OR FLIGHT! She could do neither! She was trapped! Bound to her island, the captain of her vessel. She could not fight an enemy she could not reach –she had no weapon. And she had no option of escape, unless she wished to escape their death, and fall to her own.

She opened the door, peeking out into the ash fallen scape before her, a tear in her eye, and her chest heavy with grief. As luck would have it, while she surveyed her once cherished childhood, now covered in flame and hate, the battle sodden tyrants returned, firing at their target.

With a burst of tears, and a loud, anguished cry, Noodle ran back to her only sanctuary, hiding within its dark walls. This time however, when she ran inside, they continued to pursue her, shooting the walls, hoping to have gotten her, and she dove up the stairs, praying for an end.

Once the helicopters got too close to the building, they had to go around it, and fly by so as not to crash into it and die themselves. The island shook, throwing Noodle off its stairs and onto the ground. She landed on her back, moaning as she sat up, her face covered in ashes and stained with tears. Her emerald eyes had dimmed, becoming tinted with gray.

She sat herself up as more debris fell from the ceiling, nearly hitting her wherever they landed. She looked around, confused and hurt. A piece of wood hit her squarely in the face, and she wailed with pain, crying louder than before. After a moment, she had composed herself, patting her clothes to get some of the dust off, she clambered up the stairs once more, watching as the helicopters stared the island down, waiting for what she could only presume was the end.

She stared far down below, miles out, far past the reaches of her tiny island, where her family was surely witnessing her death, and she began to sing to herself, changing up a verse or two, trying to make the end as seemingly welcomed as possible.

"_Windmill, windmill for the land, turn forever, hand in hand. Take it all in on your stride. _I _am sticking, falling down… Love forever, love is free, let's turn forever you and me. Windmill, windmill for the land, is everybody in_?"

She strode down the step as she sang, going to the door, watching as her life flashed before her, and the burning of her memories clouded her vision. Flames took a hold, catching her, and she screamed as the island began to tilt, holding onto the doorframe dearly as she watched her precious childhood fall to the canyon, and she was an unwilling part of it. But the force pushing against her body became too great, and the thundering wind and speed of the fall knocked her off balance, losing her grip on the doorframe.

As she hit the opposite wall inside the winmill, the island now falling faster than her own body, a rucksack smashed into her stomach, and her eyes grew wide. A parachute! But where did…? Nevermind that, she threw the thing on her back, with a new found determination, and climbed the wall to her window. She punched through the glass, whimpering when she cut open her hand and scraped some of her skin. Without a second thought, she jumped out the tiny opening, pulling the rope that now spelled life or death for her, and granted her life when a large cape of fabric was set loose and expanded in the wind, catching her and pulling her into the air.

She gasped as she realised she was not yet out of danger. The helicopters had not noticed her, for their attention was still on the island, but they were hovering above it, watching as it crashed into the valley, a noise so loud, it could be heard for hundreds of miles, and the air it pushed out of its path was beyond anything imaginable. The destruction it carried would forever be remembered by everyone who had witnessed it.

"Noodle," 2D whispered again, his voice cracking, crying as he saw the island make contact with the ground. It was in slow-motion in his head, watching as the island seemed to gently kiss the ground, and the wind it send flying toward Noodle's family on the ground made them take a step back.

"_NO_!" 2d wailed. Russel was speechless. His milky-white eyes wide with horror, and Murdoc was just finishing filling up his favoured pipe with tobacco. "No, NO, _NO_!" He continued to cry, falling to his knees, a river of tears now sprinkling the ground with his sorrow. "No! _NOODLE, NO_! … NO! D-don't…. d-don't _goooo_," he screamed, becoming more incomprehensible and distraut.

Finally, they saw as the helicopter, so very far away, dropped something from it hold, and Russel's eyes grew even wider, yelling, "_Duck_!" And he dove to the ground, covering his head, and Murdoc flew behind the Geep, muttering something incomprehensible. But 2D only stood to his full height and watched and the explosion went off, gripping the valley in fire and betrayal. His clothes flew about his body wildly, his hair dancing atop his head. It was over… it was done…

As his vision clouded, he was no longer in control. "D?" He heard someone call out to him, but he had no way to respond… he didn't want to. It was over. She was gone. He only stared, his face blank, his mouth opened wide, wetness glossing over his face. Then nothing, he fell forward, his head connecting with the ground with a painful thud.

Far above the sky, Noodle was caught in the blast, the unbelievably gargantuan explosion reached her, and the fire spewed, licking her face as she turned toward it. She screamed in agony and pain, but her parachute managed to escape any damage and landed a few miles from the scene, where Noodle, now pushed past her limit, collapsed into a darkness that called out to her, offering a temporary escape from her pain.

Minutes later, a flower floated down peacefully from the sky, landing softly upon 2D's unconcious form, the very one Noodle had been holding not ten minutes before.

* * *

**I didn't really feel like reading through it for mistakes, so if you find any, please tell me.**


	2. Don't You Dare Cross Me

**Yep, it's back… for now. The Dealbreaker has been given a second shot at life after I deleted it, and I'm not quite sure what to think about it.**

**By the by, if you've read this storeh before, you'll notice I added a chapter not here before, and that's the first chapter... duh :P**

**Anyhow, I'll post the next chapter in a matter of days, or less, just please be patient, and remember to follow Empire Ants, too ;)**

* * *

**The Dealbreaker is not just a story. It's THE story. Murdoc has finally crossed the line, and he is going to pay. He tore the band apart, and each member has something to say about it. What will happen? Read and find out.**

**You won't find another story as factual as this, cos well… I have me secrets .**

**I have me sources, too…**

**Here it is. Why the Gorillaz 'reunited' on Plastic Beach. A tale of betrayal, violence, blood, death, and perhaps a spark of something else. There will be a disastrous end, and perhaps a chance for something else to start anew.**

* * *

"_No_, Murdoc! I've had _enough_ of your bullshit. I did El Mañana, just like you asked, and you didn't even _try_ to find me! It's lucky I'd had a parachute, or you'd be screwed. Jimmy ended up dead –just like you wanted… 2D and Russel both think _I' am_ _dead…_ and I'm _done_," Noodle yelled into her cellphone. Currently, she was sitting on the beaches of the Maldives, years after the fatal El Mañana shoot.

"I didn't fucking ask if yew _wanted_ to do ih, Noodle! Yew _know_ where I am, and what I bloody want, so git yer arse out ta Point Nemo and we'll start working on tha' third album," he suggested slyly after having yelled that first sentence at her.

"No, I will not participate in your ridiculous plans anymore! I've had enough of that life and I'm sick of it! And _don't you dare_ involve Stu in this! You know as well as I that he won't stand for it if I'm not there. And he's just as done as I am so _leave him alone,_" she ranted. Murdoc had pulled his ear away from his phone so the loud noise didn't hurt his eardrum.

"And so what if I do? Is our little axe princess going ta cooperate," Murdoc smiled to himself, glad for his quick thinking.

"_You wouldn't dare_," she hissed.

"Oh, but I believe _I would_, love. Yew see, business is business. I 'ave a world ta dominate and a deal with the boogieman to cut-off. And I'm certainly not going ta let _yew_ ruin it for me," he chuckled, staring down at his Camaro. His precious android was leaning against the side, standing with her gun ready and armed. She looked at Murdoc and smiled malevolently.

"Murdoc, if you hurt him, you're _finished_. Russel will be just as mad as I am. Do you not think you should leave it _alone_? You've already gotten everything you've always wanted. Now stop! Be_fore_ you mess with the _wrong_ person," she was standing now, clenching her fists tightly and trying not to yell and provoke the maniacal Satanist further.

"I already told yew, I'm not stopping until the boogieman let's up and that other guy stops trying t'kill me. I have a worl' ta take fer meself. Besides, I've already messed with lots o'the wrong people. What _one more_ gunna do?" He smiled, chuckling once more, "Now, is my little _prodigy_ gonna come an' 'elp uncle Muds, or am I gunna hafta deal wit 'er mehself."

She growled, "You already know the answer to that. And I know you have plenty of people on your ass, but none of them have ever been _me_, Murdoc, so you'd better watch yourself," she whispered dangerously.

"Oh, but I already am watching meself, love. Yew see, I still 'ave te number o'them pirates after me, an' well, I might jus' tell them where I am… or rather… where yew are," he spoke darkly. Noodle gasped, staring at her phone before pulling it back to her ear. "Hehehe, tha's right, Noodle. They still want me… so, are yeh sure _yew_ don' wanna mess wit'te wrong person, love?"

She stood straight, "I'll take my chances…"

Murdoc clicked his tongue in a pitying manner, "Such a shame… A waste really…. Oh well. No matter, _I've_ got a replacement, an' I'm sure yew've seen 'er." Noodle sneered at his words. "She's quite something really. So evil, thanks to my magnificent wiring skills of course. Listens to everythin' I say… Oh, an' she looks _jus' like yew_, love. So I dun think anyone'll be missin' yew."

"2D will know," she whispered brokenly.

"Oh, I know tha', love, I know _that_. But, I dun really care. Yew've made yo'choice, an' now I'll hafta make sho yew dun git in my way –"

"Murdoc –" Noodle growled.

"'old on, love, I ain't finished. Jus' so yew know," he opened his car door, sitting in the drivers seat, "I already tried t'git the dullard, an' well, after the recording o the album, he kind of escaped," he grimaced at the android who unknowingly allowed that to happen. Noodle sighed with relief. "But well, me an' my android 'ere, well, we got 'im back. Got t'California, the wanker, but 'e's right 'ere in my car now. We're about t'be on our way back as I speak."

Noodle sucked in an angry breath though her nostrils, "Let me talk to Stu."

""Fraid not, love. E's out cold," Murdoc looked at him, watching for any sign of consciousness.

"If you do it, I'll tell _him_," she warned.

Murdoc almost flinched, but gestured for the android to enter the car, which she did quickly, pushing 2D's seat forward to squeeze into the back, and Murdoc revved the engine. "I love a good game… Go 'ead an' tell 'im. Tell 'im I'll be waiting." Murdoc's phone vibrated, "Er, 'ang on love, I've got another call."

He switched them over, "Murdoc Niccals," he spoke slyly. He listened for a few moments before smiling and answering them. "Yeah, that's right," he spoke, his voice light. "Perfect. And, er… how long?" He listened. "Brilliant. Now, er…" the interrupted. "Yew sure?" he listened intensely again, and his smile became quite evil. "Great. Now dun screw this up," they yelled back at him. "Right, right… do whotever the fock yew wont, just make sho it gets done." He hung up on them, switching back to Noodle.

"Yew still there, love?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"Noodle," he spoke.

"What?" She roared.

"Goodbye," he hung up. She pulled her phone back to stare at it again, unsure of what he meant. Just then, sand was being whipped up all around, and a harsh, deafening noise took hold of the air all around. She shielded her eyes while staring up at the enigma. The two black beasts that tried taking her life once before –Murdoc had not been bluffing. Quickly, she dialed her phone while ducking behind a boulder. The helicopters flew low to the ground, the wind they created throwing sand all about, making it unbearably hard to see, let alone hear.

"Yes," she said to herself as the person answered as the person answered. "It's Noodle," she told them. "It's about Murdoc." …

"Yes!" she answered them, listening closely as she spoke again. "He's about to kidnap Stu."

…

"Do whatever you want, just don't kill either of them. I'm sure we can work it out." They spoke loudly "I know. But I'm kind of in the middle of something," she jumped and ran for another boulder as bullets began to fire at her. She became angry as they whispered to her once more, "_Fuck you_! I don't give a shit what he promised you! Obviously, if he hasn't come through yet, he will not ever! I'm giving you the information you need, now do as I wish," she continued. They asked another question, and she answered firmly, "The Oceanic Point of Inaccessibility."

"I know but listen… he's on his way…" Noodle hung up, then ran as fast as she could as the two helicopters followed close in pursuit.


	3. I'm A Scary Gargoyle

Racing down the road at a speed so fast, not only was the car a blur, it was also far passed the legal limit. Murdoc kept a wary eye out with wide, sleepy eyes. He hadn't gotten much rest lately –he couldn't afford it. Resting was for the weak… and those who weren't currently on the bounty-hunting list of Bruce Willis. _Of all the fucking gits in the world_, Murdoc thought sourly.

He heard a moan to his side and saw 2D twitch, coming back to consciousness. He had a horrid headache, and his face was battered and dirty, courtesy of a certain Satanist. Android Noodle shifted, now sitting straight and becoming hyperaware of everything around her. She was told to keep an eye on this man, and that was what she planned to do.

2D rubbed his face and looked up, jumping when he saw how fast he was currently traveling. "Where am I," panicked.

Murdoc chuckled, "Did yeh have a nice nap, 2-Dents? I'm takin yeh home."

2D whimpered, "No yo not! Yo jus' gowna torcha me agin, wiff 'at damn android an' 'at whale o yo's."

"Wull, maybe if someone wosn't always tryin' ta leave when they belong t'me, they wouldn' 'ave tha' problem, eh?"

2D grunted, "Russ is gowna kill yeh. An' I 'ope Noodle does, too!"

Murdoc laughed loudly at this, "_Noodle_! She's _dead_!" He continued his bantering.

2D looked away, at his hands, his eyes becoming hot. He knew in his heart that she was out there… _somewhere_. But Murdoc seemed pretty confident that 2D was wrong. It was then he noticed a small weight on his head, and his hair was scrunched down, "Whot's 'iss then?" He reached up to grab it, but Murdoc slapped his hand away.

"It's a mask, now leave it alone," he ordered.

"A mask? Why would I need one o'those? It ain't 'alloween," he said, confused.

Murdoc sighed. "I couldn't bloody drag yer body out o'there without a mask. Anyone could recognize a git like yew," he explained.

He glanced nervously around his landscape and into the side-view mirror constantly, speeding passed a police officer without a care in the world. _The bloody wanker wos eatin a dougnut, the lardass,_ Murdoc watched as the officer attempted to roll over the top of his cruiser's hood, and laughed maniacally as his pathetic leap, increasing his driving speed.

Becoming nervous, 2D decided to sing, in attempt to distract himself. "_Overload, overload, overload, coming up to the_…"

Surprisingly, after only a minute or so, the officer caught up close to them. "_Oh Stylo… Go for blossom in your soul…" _The android, realizing her master's sudden anxiety, decided to take action. "When you know your heart is light. Electric is the love…" She cocked her firearm, then quickly lurched to the window, sticking her whole upper body out and aiming her shotgun with lightning precision. She fired one –two hot bullets into the car, frightening the officer and sending him jeering off course. All the while, Murdoc was attempting to pull the android back inside the cabin, but both rounds had already been used. "_When the mako flies. Up from the bottom in your eyes_…"

The police cruiser veered off to the right, driving straight through a billboard advertising some crappy microwave breakfast food called Superfast Jellyfish. 2D turned to Murdoc, still singing and giving him a look that said, "what the fuck_?" _

"_Then I know the twilight skies_." Murdoc was upset now, and 2D turned to look out the window and see the damage. "_Are not so broken hearted_…"

As soon as he could collect his thoughts while still concentrating on the road, Murdoc went off. "Damnit! Fuckin' android. Whot the fock were yew thinkin', eh? Those were the only two bloody bullets and you wasted them on lardass back there! …" Android Noodle sat, slouched, her gun over her back casually as she took the rant when all of a sudden, the skies went dark and the air became cold. "Shit…"

"Whot iz it," 2D asked in a strained voice.

"…He's coming…" Murdoc spoke in an ominous voice. Suddenly, the android twitched, sitting up straight and staring at 2D before completely shorting out, sparks flying in all directions. Murdoc tried to ignore it –he needed his whit now. 2D looked at the android, growing panicked and worried for the false replica of Noodle. He turned around, trying to be uninterested, as Murdoc was. This wasn't the time for worry.

"Um, Murdoc…" 2D spoke, now noticing the rearview mirror.

"Not now, dullard."

"But Murdoc –" 2D tried.

"Dammit, 2-Dents! The boogieman's closin' in! I can't deal wit' your bloody problems right now!"

"Tha's not awl tha's closin' in," he spoke frantically.

"Whot are yew talking about, dullard?"

"Ih's Bruce. E's aftah yew- _e's righ' behind us_!"

"What tha fock," Murdoc looked into the mirror, hoping 2D might have been wrong. At first, Murdoc didn't recognize the car racing behind him, but he did a double-take his jaw was agape as his eyes grew wide in horror. He looked to the side as Bruce increased his speed to race alongside the Stylo car.

Biting his lip nervously, Murdoc ducked down and speedily rolled to window up, not quite sure of what kind of protection it would offer, if it provided any at all. 2D just watched in awed horror as a bullet shattered the window and Murdoc shielded himself from the flying glass, veering off before pulling the car back onto its lane. 2D who wasn't expecting the lurch of the car, hit his head as Murdoc pulled back onto the road quickly. Murdoc sped forward, Bruce now behind them. He fired another round into the window at the rear of the car, shattering the glass there as well, both men ducking as the bullets blasted through.

Bruce rammed the bumper as Murdoc began to panic, "Come on yew piece of shit!" He pounded against the steering wheel, flooring the gas pedal as Bruce tried coming up to the side of them again. Instead, the veteran bounty hunter took aim at the side-view mirror Murdoc was glancing into, then fed a round into that, laughing maniacally at Murdoc's flabbergasted expression.

As a last resort, Murdoc pressed down on his button, and the car lurched forward leaving Bruce in the dust, who was easily catching up. All the while, the boogieman was growing close, claiming his first victim.

Boogieman aside, even Bruce became shocked when his target flew off of a cliff into the ocean, and 2D screamed until it felt like his head would explode as they hit the water below. Murdoc smiled slightly as they diced below the surface of the water, hitting another hidden button and the vehicle instantaneously changed shape, growing a tail and gliding through the water. In overwhelming shock and confusion, 2D stared blankly out at the sea surrounding them as they glided through the dark abyss, for what 2D was sure to be a _very_ long trip home… back to his prison.

* * *

Gorillaz had obviously done each of its band members well. Noodle had even bought her own private beach in the Maldives, that charming girl. But, well… now it was a desperate mess. One would assume only chaos had ensued when they saw this before them. Boulders on the beach had been smashed, and the layout was covered in nothing but destruction, dark smoke-filled holes carved into the ground, and plastic and chucks of metal covered it from length to length. The job had been done… but at a cost. All but one pilot and a single helicopter had been destroyed. They had done what they'd come for. They had destroyed what they believed to be the only threat to humanity: the greatest and most fearsome weapon ever created. She was gone, but in their assault, much more had gone awry than expected.

She took out every one. A brilliant fight and spectacular feats of strength and quick-witted strategy that had overwhelmed them all. Of course, that last bomb that had been dropped should have very well taken care of her. Scraps of clothing lay with the plastic and metallic debris. No person would have survived –not even with the greatest of luck on their side… not even if they were the world's greatest mix of weaponry and genius.

Of course, Noodle was more than a person. She was the world's greatest guitarist, and she had so much to live for, but the attack chopper paid no mind as they made one final swoop low over the beach to survey the damage. They took pictures of the dead bodies and destroyed weaponry. Especially of the girl that now lay face down of the beach –no breath and no movement. Before taking pictures, they had landed, taking closer observations. Pulse –there was none on the girl… not even a heartbeat could be detected. Skin cold as ice, and eyes glazed over, they left the irreversible damage behind in peace… or pieces. It depended on how one looked at it. They contacted the one who'd sent them, reporting that their job was done, and flying far off into the distance, never to be seen again.

Once all was silent, a cough could be heard. They'd left behind a survivor –one of their pilots. He sat upright, looking around, shocked by what his eyes met. There was the girl –she looked peaceful in her death. How could she have possibly been a threat? She was really rather beautiful. Far to the side, amazingly, one would see that her guitar remained, very much intact without a piece of rubbish around it, or a mark upon its surface. The man stood, walking away, to try and find a radio, or some form of communication to his fellow agents.

He would have screamed, or come into shock if he would have stayed put on the ground for even a moment longer. For, if he'd stayed on the ground a rather dead pair of eyes would have met him. The eyes, her eyes once gave way to the beauty of the world. Green with purity, beauty, love and hope, were now black. They were cold as ice –a gargoyles stare unto the world around them.

The innocence was lost –they had given way. They were black with hatred, with the exposure to the evil of the world. Her eyes represented the very essence of the entirety of the earth. It was hopeless unless a cure could be found. Not only that, they were black with betrayal, lustful for revenge. Love was not a factor any longer. She would go to the ends of the earth to stop him. She had what he needed after all… and he wasn't even aware of it. She would have thought he would have figured that after she sent them that transmission from the Room of Brians. Maybe he wasn't as clever as she had guessed.

She blinked, her eyes still dead, and the white of her eyes now red. She shifted, moving onto her stomach and standing. She shook off any sand and stalked silently to the side of the soldier –his back to her and still searching for a radio. She picked her katana up –attached to the back of her guitar. Without a trace of regret, or any emotion, she slunk behind the man who had not noticed her as he desperately crawled away. Once she reached him, without a thought, with the instinct of a soldier, she spilled more blood onto the sand, the now dead body dropping onto the ground.

She wiped the blood off of her katana with a piece of her ripped clothing and rinsed it in the salt water. She strapped it and her guitar around her body and stared out to sea, thinking of the next best course of action… but where to start?

Of course. She already knew… Plastic Beach.


	4. Where Did The Good Go?

**A/N**

**Oh my god… I remember when the Plastic Beach album came out, after almost a good five years of waiting, and no one –mind you, **_**NO ONE**_** –was willing to take me to go and get it. So stubborn little me! I walked 2 and a half miles, uphill mind you –no joke ! –to go to Target with my twenty dollah bill, and bought it, and I SWEAR to **_**JESUS**_** I almost passed out cos I was so friggin excited when I held that piece of paper and plastic in my hand…The lady who rang me at the register kept freaking out and asking if I was okay cos when I'm about to pass out, my lips turn blue, my eyes glaze over, and my skin gets whiter, if that's even possible… who knew? lol… and then I had to walk back home XD**

**Ah, memories… I refused to buy it online. I wanted something tangible… something I could get signed, if you know what I mean ;)**

**Anyhow, that's my storeh. Now… it's over…**

**LOL, just kidding, it's right down below. BTW, if you read what I wrote above… I love you XD**

**Out of curiosity, how did all of you feel when Plastic Beach finally came out?**

* * *

**Another Important A/N:**

**Did you all know that Noodle is only 4 feet and eleven inches tall? I bet not.**

**But this is truth, it's factual, everything is satisfactual, lol**

**But seriously, it's true. As you all know, Murdoc created the Android Noodle to be Noodle, but an older version of Noodle from when they'd lost her. The cyborg Noodle was like the adult Noodle, so therefore, they look alike, and are the same height. Cyborg Noodle stated herself that she was only 4-foot-eleven, and if you want proof, I can find where she said it for you. **

**Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest. It just drives me off my rocker when someone makes a story and Noodle's like 5-foot-something-or-another. She's four-foot-eleven… lol, I don't know why that bugs me. But if you read this, and take this to heart, thank yous, and I loves yous.**

**~Hazel (I know, she's crazy, right?)**

* * *

Staring at the television screen, with a cup in his large hand, and the straw between his lips, Russel stared blankly at the television screen. He had moved to California, and now lived in a flat one bedroom apartment downtown. He had vowed to leave his past behind, for it had forgotten him before he wanted to forget it.

The only person he had ever really stayed in Britain for was his adopted daughter, and now that she no longer breathed, he had decided he was done, and walked out without a word. He read in papers long ago that Kong Studios had burned to the ground, and he scoffed, "Good riddens."

Of course, life had gotten extremely lonely over the years. And the demons had, unfortunately followed him, attracted to his torn and damaged mind that once held this living space of his dearest friend, Dell. Each demon to his own craved to take it's place, and steal Russel's body. And each attempt made Russel feel weak and out of his mind. He was beginning to question his sanity.

He didn't care much to clean himself either, and currently, he was wearing a white, dirt stained shirt, boxers, and had a prominent 5 o'clock shadow that needed to be dealt with. He sighed, rubbing the coarse stubble of his chin, but his jaw dropped when the television began to flash, showing what looked to be… No it couldn't be!…

2D… and Murdoc! No way! And… there she was! _Noodle_! "What the _fuck_ is goin on here," he roared and stood out of his seat, glaring at the television. It showed them, acting for their music video, advertising Murdoc's latest album, to be released in a matter of days.

He was livid. How dare they! How dare they make another album without him! And who was this girl! Their was no way in HELL she was his Noodle. She seemed horrid and evil. Like Noodle's body, but with Murdoc's tainted soul. She was an abomination, and he knew he had to end it.

With nothing but anger guiding him, Russel put on some decent clothes, grabbed his wallet, and stomped out the door, not bothering to lock it. He knew where they were. Point Nemo. And that's where he would head. His vision was clouded with hatred, and everything he saw was a grim shade of red. He no longer thought, he only marched on, going toward the beach.

Miles away, he had made it to the shoreline. People stared incredulously as he passed by, stomping furiously, trying to stop him as though he were a threat. He marched onto the dock, terrified fishermen only staring transfixedly as he trudged past, diving into the mucky salty water, and swimming far away. Whilst he swam, his mind had a brief flashback as he breathed in the salty air. Ocean… he was in the ocean… ocean… b-bacon… Noodle…

* * *

Noodle's eyes were as black as night, hatred filling her being. Even _she_ didn't know even herself in this moment. All she knew was that she had bought new clothing – a white dress with red pockets and thigh high stockings, and wore a cat mask upon her face. She hoped it would subdue any suspicion that she was indeed on her way to Plastic Beach.

She sat in her room, number thirteen, waiting patiently for the cruiser to get as close to Point Nemo as she hoped, as it passed through the Pacific waters on its innocent cruise, with innocent customers aboard.

She pondered, sitting straight, and adjusting the mask that hung over her head. Once the bloody ship had gotten midway through the cruise, she would slink off and steal a dingy to sail the rest of the way on her own. Or… take one by force if need be. It did not matter to her. She would not allow anyone to get in her way, especially not frail people like the one's aboard this pathetic ship. Until then, it would only be a matter of days.

She turned her gaze to the briefcase atop her dresser. Inside sat an infallible weapon, and one of her favoured items, after her guitar and her katana. But this one was much more effective, and could reach farther than her katana, which was only an extension of her arm. Within this briefcase lie her Thompson M1A1 Submachine Gun, and it was no easy task to have gotten it on the boat undetected, but that was easily said and done for young Noodle. Who would ever suspect her?

Preparing herself for what she assumed would be bloody confrontation, on who's part she couldn't guess yet, however, Noodle allowed her blurred mind to wander. Since that day on the beach, when she had been attacked, she could only ever think of preparing for battle. She could only investigate her mind for possible tactics and strategies, and what weapons would be best. Her mind was a warrior, and it had taken over her body.

The soldier had come out to play, and her mode was in a warrior state. When the soldier took over, she had overcome her previous battle.

In all her training, when Noodle was young, she was taught to survive anything, anywhere, in any situation. She knew, by pure instinct, how to evade an enemy undetected, and do it so gracefully, she may have been dancing. She would fight to resist any attack, and push them back. If she were ever captured, she could resist endless torture and risk death to hide her most precious secrets. And she was taught to escape. To escape any situation, and come home from her battle with honor, scarred or not. As a warrior, emotion was a blockade –a distraction. Her eyes now shone black, revealing the emptiness and violent heart that lied within her. She was the perfect weapon: cunning, witty, instinctual, emotionless, and beautiful –an altogether wicked and deadly combination. And in this moment, she was a sinner. Noodle had killed dozens already, and she would stop at nothing to stop Murdoc, even if it meant spilling innocent blood.

As the roar of the boat's horn sounded into the air, she sat back, trying to push out the obnoxious noise, until it ended. They did it every few hours: once every meal time, and every time there was something of a spectacle to look at, like passerby whales or gymnast dolphins. And most of it, she ignored. But the noise did distract her, and her mind began to wander once more.

Noodle allowed her eyes to wander about her room, lifting her mask to reveal her marred face. Once her eyes made contact with herself, staring into a mirror, she tilted her head to the side. She had grown much, but she could still see the child she used to be within her features. It was then, her eyes began to flicker, the green in them pushing through the black clouds of her irises, trying to overcome the darkness. As the light in her eyes began to flicker, her memory invited her to reminisce of a time her light shone bright…

* * *

_Russel sat at the recording station, pushing levers, ticking items off of his lists, and adjusting the sound the station had begun to capture and turn it into sweet perfection. Noodle stood behind him, her head bobbing up and down as she listened to her guitar's beat, going directly into her headphones so she didn't have to distract Russel as he concentrated on his work._

_His focus was on the beats coming from Murdoc's bass, being practiced precisely as Noodle had instructed. The talent she possessed blew all three men away as she told them exactly how she wanted things done to sound perfect for the Demon Days album, and she was beyond correct. After Murdoc had finished warming up, he began to play again as 2D played his keyboards in sequence and harmony with the already recorded guitar from Noodle earlier that morning._

_He pressed down his keys in a sort of graceful fashion. Noodle always became transfixed when he played his keyboards. He may not be the most intelligent of people, but when it came to his music, there was no person that matched his genius; no one, except for his world, Noodle._

_He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he stared at his keys, watching as his fingers glided over each note airily. As he looked up, he could see Noodle through the thick glass, her head still bobbing as she was off in her own world, and he smiled reverently. "Ey, dullard," Murdoc shoved him in the shoulder, but 2D ignored him. "Damnit 2-Dents, fockin pay attention, I tell you," he twat 2D on the head._

_2D rubbed his head, his eyes squinting as he grunted and looked at Murdoc, "Ey! Wot'd y'do tha fo," he asked, his head now throbbing._

_"Cos yer bloody messin' up the song, yew twat," Murdoc bellowed._

_Russel pressed down on a button, so both men could hear him. "Ey! You two best be getting back ta business. Don't make me come in dere wit' yo white asses," he warned._

_Murdoc scoffed, rolling his eyes, and he took his place again, stretching out his neck to hear the popping noise it made._

_2D nodded to Russel, rubbing the back of his head once more and smiling guiltily, "Sowwy, Russ. I guess we haff ta record tha again, huh?" Russel nodded, his face stern. 2D gulped, moving his hands out in front of him once more to try and get this right._

_Weeks after the soundtrack had been recorded, and placed delicately into the album, which had been a huge success, Noodle was sitting in her room, her mind racing with ideas for the upcoming video for her song, El Mañana. She sat on her bed, playing the melody on her guitar as her thoughts raced chaotically throughout her small head. As the melody escaped her fingers, it wandered just outside her room's walls, where it was heard by 2D as he had been passing by to enter the kitchen. He smiled, and entered the room without thought._

_He watched her, clearly unnoticed as she concentrated on her music. She had grown so much while he was away. She was now a young teen, and so very wise beyond her years –2D knew it didn't take a genius to figure that out if **he **could see it. He grinned as she continued, and decided to finally speak up._

_"'Ello, love," he spoke, his voice chipper as he sat on the bed next to her._

_She jumped at the sound of his voice, her fringe shifting with her movement to reveal her eyes. She quickly readjusted her fringe, moving it back into place where it covered nearly half of her petite face. "You scared me, 2D-san," she told him, her hand now placed over her heart. She moved her guitar off her lap, and stretched to lean it against the nearby wall, then sat back in her place._

_2D almost shook his head. He still couldn't believe how easy it was for her to speak English sometimes, and it almost threw him off when she spoke to him in perfect sentences, just as she had now. "Um… I-I'm sowwy, I guess," he shrugged, grinning again as she looked up at him through her hair._

_"Whot were yeh playin' tha' song fo', love," he asked curiously, his mind coming up with all sorts of ridiculous answers._

_"I…," she began. "I do not know why… It just felt right, I believe, when I was thinking," she tried to explain, her cheeks beginning to become hot and pink._

_He tilted his head to the side, his face becoming blank as he stared at her. "Finkin abou' whot?" She bit her lip, and began to chew on the inside of her cheek, looking at her feet. "Come on, love. I won' make fun o' yeh," he encouraged, smiling his toothless smile down upon her. "Tell me whot my little love 'as on 'er mind? Whot's eatin' yer brain, love?"_

_She sighed, looking away from his mesmerizing eyes. "It's not really so much as a 'what'. It's more of a 'who'," she tried to tell him, chewing on her lip once more._

_He looked away now, staring at the wall, his lips pouted as he tried thinking again, "Who's tha', love," he asked her, looking down at her again._

_… "You," she told him finally._

_His face went slack, and blank once more as he gazed at her. She sighed, curling her legs in close to her body and resting her arms on her knees, to rest her chin on her forearms._

_"Ey, Noodle?" He called for her attention, and she turned her head to meet him, her cheek still rested on her arms. He stared at her, his face composed, revealing no emotion. "I wos finkin' abou' yew, too… when I wos singin' yo song fo' yeh," he told her._

_Her little mouth popped open. "Really, 2D-san," she asked incredulously._

_He smirked, "Yeah." She smiled back at him, her fringe moving out of place once more to reveal her hidden eyes. 2D opened his arms to her, "Come 'ere, yew," he cooed._

_She chuckled, and crawled into his lap, resting her back against his chest. "Thank you, 2D," she sighed._

_"Yew know I love yew, Noodle," he told her as he kissed the top of her hair, and then rested his chin on her head as he wrapped his arms around her body and rocked her from side to side._

_She held onto his arm, grinning to herself as he embraced her, and her heart soared when he told her those words, even if he didn't mean them as she felt for him. "I love you too, 2D-kun," she told him, turning her head to look up at him in the eyes as she told him this._

_Once again his toothless smile appeared at the sound of her precious words, and he found himself caught by her emerald eyes. He closed his lips, still grinning, and lifted his hand to her cheek, brushing the skin there tenderly. She lifted her hand to his, closing her palm over his own as he held her face and stared into her eyes. He bent forward, capturing her soft lips with his own. He pulled back, smiling as he saw her wide eyes, and moved forward to kiss the tip of her nose. She smiled back adoringly, chuckling at his last innocent gesture._

* * *

Finding herself back in room number thirteen, brushing her fingers against her own damaged cheek, Noodle realised she was alone. With a stolid face, the green in her eyes lost once more, and receded into the darkness, allowing the cold, black colour to take over once more as she pulled her mask over her face.

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._  
_A memory remains just a tiny spark._  
_I give it all my oxygen,_  
_To let the flames begin._  
_To let the flames begin._

_Oh, glory._  
_Oh, glory._  
_This is how we'll dance when,_  
_When they try to take us down._  
_This is what we'll be._  
_Oh, glory._

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_  
_And I'll die searching for it._  
_I can't let myself regret such selfishness._  
_My pain and all the trouble caused,_  
_No matter how long_  
_I believe that there's hope_  
_Buried beneath it all and_  
_Hiding beneath it all, and_  
_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is how we'll dance when,_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is how we'll sing it._  
_This is how we'll stand when_  
_When they burn our houses down._  
_This is what will be._  
_Oh, glory._

_Reaching as I sink down into light._  
_Reaching as I sink down into light._

_This is how we'll dance when,_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is how we'll sing it._  
_This is how we'll stand when,_  
_When they burn our houses down._  
_This is what we'll be._  
_Oh, glory._

Paramore – Let the Flames Begin

* * *

**Chapter 23 of Empire Ants coming soon… maybe within the next week. Tune in to both, when they come around. Thanks for reading. More to come soon.**


	5. In this Sea of Lonely

**In case you're wondering, 'cos I never mentioned it, Noodle had called Bruce to tell him where Muds was, and then she told Bruce where **_**she**_** was headed. He will play no more part in the story.**

**Okay, so this chapter is based off of the ****On Melancholy Hill**** video, and I'm not going to write in sequence with the video in this chapter 'cos then everything will get all jumbled up and confused, and in my opinion, become **_**excrutiatingly boring**_**.**

* * *

Underneath the ocean, under the cover of the warm waters of the deep blue Pacific, Murdoc was setting a course directly to his island and paradise. He had called in his submarines, every last one, full of the collaborators he had worked with for a sort of "album-release party". He smirked to himself, anticipation seeping through his fingertips at the thought of arriving at his island, with _him_, the king of his Castillo! He would be piss drunk everyday and rule his kingdom as he saw fit, and there would be no one –mind you _no one_ to stop his from having his fun.

2D sat somewhat behind Murdoc, sort of mumbling to himself. Every once in a while, he would brave a peek over Murdoc, to see out of the front of the vessel, and into the vast abyss of the ocean blue, but every time, he concluded his decision as a mistake when he would spot a shadow lurking in the water, and with wide eyes, he would cower, collapsing in on himself. He would whimper and then pull his mask over his face to muffle his panic and try to keep quiet for fear of a lashing.

Murdoc scowled when 2D repeated this yet again, and grunted. "Damnit, 2-Dents! F'yew keep lookin out there an' then bawlin' like a school gurl, I'm gonna throw yew out, yer got it!" 2D yelped quietly, and then nodded his head, though Murdoc couldn't see him.

After an hour or so of quiet, Murdoc moved away from the wheel for a moment. He moved to the back of the sub, and put up a curtain between him and the dullard as he opened his suitcase, pulling out a fresh outfit, along with his hat and pipe. Once he was changed, he tore the barrier down and moved back to his place at the head. He monitored the navigation system and sonar from the corner of his eye as his pulled out a case full of tobacco, and stuffed the powder into his pipe. He tossed the little empty box away as he moved the pipe to his lips then pulled out his lighter. He took a small drag from the pipe as he lit it, sighing when the raunchy smelling smoke filled his lungs. He adjusted the hat that he'd placed on his head, tapping a few buttons here and there, constantly checking that his coordinates were correct and they remained on course. Most of their trip, he stared blankly out into the ocean, watching everything intently.

2D eventually lifted his mask up again, and he was sitting hunched over, his face stolid and his mind mostly empty. He sniffed, his mouth slightly agape. After a while, the cyborg on the small cot in the small space caught his eye. He stared at it, his thoughts beginning to race, with him barely able to concentrate. As he looked down at it, he decided that he could never decide on how to feel about it, but he would always hate and resent the abomination. Part of him wanted it to be real –wanted that cyborg to be the real Noodle, so he could have her again. And that same small part of him loved the cyborg, and wished it would love him too. Another part of him wanted it to never reawaken, and he hoped it would stay broken. She'd been through hell as a computer; dragged through the water, chasing after_ him_, being shot in the head, and still having to obey her master's every word. On the other hand, though he was scared she would awaken, he was also scared that she would_n't_. She was all that was left of Noodle. She was to carry on Noodle's greatness, and though she lacked much of it, she still carried on impressively. One day he feared, it may be the only memory of Noodle left: a beautiful woman, though deadly and malevolent soldier, who's mission was to keep his life a prisoner to Murdoc and filled to the brim with fear. But, if she was the only thing left of Noodle he could ever have, he would take it.

Somewhere, deep in his body, his heart ached. Though his head always convinced him otherwise, his heart always pursued his attention. His heart always ached with the burning that told him Noodle was alive, and it made his entire body yearn for her. But his mind always won out. He'd seen it; he'd seen her… he'd seen _them_. He saw her end. The end of her island and her life. There was no way she could have survived. It was impossible. And his heart would lash out, _nothing is impossible_. 2D bit his lip, his body wincing with pain as his heart and mind engaged in a war that threatened to drive him over the edge.

All the battle was paused when he saw a brief flash, and he looked up, his breath ragged and his head aching. The cyborg twitched, and he flinched, but remained in place. The cyborg shot up and began to cough, sputtering oil and gurgling. 2D's eyes dilated, growing widely when it's head seemed to bob, and it looked as though it was about to retch. Not a moment later, his eyes impossibly grew more as he saw –_are those tentacles?_ The cyborg threw her head forward, the octopus landing on the floor, in somewhat of a shock. 2D crawled backwards, cowering into the wall as the cyborg wiped away the slime and turned her head toward him, looking at him through empty, narrow eyes. He looked at her in astonishment and fear, and when she began to examine him, he looked away, covering his face and praying she ignored him.

Murdoc was certainly during a good job with that. He saw everything the cyborg had done, and yet he chose to ignore it. Instead, he watched as the odd-looking jellyfish were torn to oily bits by the rutters of the many submarines. This made 2D curious, but he decided not to question it. He wouldn't know what to ask, and it would most likely only service to cause him more suffrage in the oncoming future. 2D sighed inwardly, and tried to get comfortable as he huddled in on himself. It had been a long trip, but he had a feeling they were almost there.

Of course, he _didn't want_ to arrive. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd rather they drowned instead. He never wanted to go back.

Once they hit land, whenever that was, the only thing that would happen was the same thing that always ever happened. Murdoc would have the cyborg 'escort' him to his 'room', and then lock him up tightly, but not before she courteously opened the curtains for him of course. And then she would stand just outside his door, her firearm at the ready until he fell asleep cowering in the corner.

Over the course of the months 2D had been held prisoner, he seemed to have noticed something very odd about Murdoc. Aside from Murdoc's being almost completely evil, he also seemed just as on edge as 2D. And oddly, his eyes weren't mismatched anymore, carrying many wrinkles of sleep deprivation beneath them. His eyes were almost a muddy green colour. And his skin was extraordinarily greener as well. And well, that seemed to have been noticeable ever since the boogieman appeared. What was the reason for that? And why was this boogieman pursuing them? Where did he come from?

* * *

A desperate boat's siren called out into the sky, with no hope of help, people began to panic, heading to the deck and rounded, gathering into the life boats on the captain's orders. The ship shook with the oncoming attacks dished out by the pirates, who cackled maniacally as they tormented their victims. A man, one of the employees aboard, ran for cover, heading to a room, rented out to a young woman who requested the VIP, and ended up being the only one on the floor, all by her lonesome, but whether he realized it or not, she preferred it that way. He stumbled, being thrown into the wall, his eyes wide with panic as the boat shook furiously. He fell onto the floor, but quickly composed himself. He counted as he passed each room, his breathing rapid and his pulse racing. "1…2…3…" Finally, after much too much tripping and stumbling, he reached lonely little number 13, and knocked on the door swiftly, opening it. He froze for half a second, wondering why she seemed so calm and composed, but then again, couldn't exactly see her face as it was covered by that mask.

"Madam, the ship is under attack from pirates! I've been sent to escort you to the lifeboats," he told her, anxiety painted all over his body. She got up immediately, reaching for what he assumed were her belongings, and opened it. "Madam?" Why was she not responding? She reached inside her case, swiftly putting her weapon in order. "Oh," what was he going to say? He was in shock! She gathered her rucksack, not forgetting her guitar of course. She took her weapon in hand, and with a grimace, pushed past him aggressively. "Um, I…" he had no clue how to respond, but she didn't care. She marched down the corridor, her eyes burning with lust for battle, and hatred for the Black Cloud that continued to pursue her.

As everyone else fled, she moved to the deck, her scowl seemed to be permanent as she ran for a forgotten dingy, hanging from the railing. She threw her rucksack and guitar in together, cutting the ropes to set the boat free into the water and slowly sail away. She ran back, her gun at the ready as she followed the enemie's planes, aiming her gun, she fired with a vengeance. She loved the feel of it in her control. Bullets blasting out from the barrel, sending a cascade of destruction out at her enemies. She took aim as one pirate found themselves in the wrong places at the wrong time, and shot him clear out of the sky. "Boom," she said in a voice that seemed out of place for her, and almost dead... "_Headshot_," she poked as the plane crashed into the sea, along with its dead pilot. The remaining pilot roared, realising his fellow pilot had been dispatched, he was the only one left at this location. She was too big of a risk _not_ to take out. She would be _far_ too dangerous if she made it to their main target, so he had to finish her _now_. He circled, and began to descend on the ship once more. He released a small bomb, that would easily obliterate the ship, and her along with it.

As she saw the threat released from the plane's hold, she took a step back, realising her immediate danger. She ran, and dove over the side of the ship, plummeting into the icy water, swimming far underneath its surface as a sonic explosion blew past her. She barely managed to dodge as chunks of metal torpedoed past her, and after swimming a good distance away, she saw something above her. An oval silhouette. She swam to the surface, breaking free from the ocean water's and almost sighed with relief as she climbed into the abandoned yellow dingy, with her things safely inside.

She rolled onto her back, breathing heavily, and her wild hair sticking out every which way. She knew she'd be dead within a matter of a day or two if she didn't find something soon. Land or water or whatever. Now she was screwed. She was sure they hadn't gotten near enough before she was forced to escape for fear of her life. She growled, outraged that she'd allowed them to take advantage of her so easily. They would pay dearly for their insolence.

* * *

As the excruciating hours ticked past, she could only hope the currents would carry her somewhere before she died, but being in the middle of a vast desert of salt water, she doubted that severely. She jumped, sitting up when she heard what sounded like a whale, maybe pulling its tail under the surface, and decided she could allow it to distract her for a moment. However, all she saw was an impossibly gargantuan shadow beneath her. She began to look around herself, panicked, when her boat began to rise far too high out of the water. She could hear someone take a deep intake of breath, and she looked over the dingy's edge, not believing her empty eyes as she saw the dark skin of someone's bald head.

"What the hell is on my head," Russel's deep voice asked himself.

"Russel-sama," Noodle gasped, astonished.

"Noo… Noodle? _Noodle?_! _NOODLE_!" He lifted his hand to his head, gently grabbing the dingy and pulling it down to his face. He saw a small girl with a mask upon her face. "Iz… Iz'at you baby-girl," Russel asked, shocked. he held out his other hand, and she hopped onto it, while he put her little boat back atop his head without thinking.

The girl nodded, "Yes, it is I."

"H… how? Ain't you _dead_?" Russel asked, both confused and elated.

"I _am_ dead! At least, _Murdoc_ believes so," she spat. Russel frowned, angry. "As you can see, Russel-sama, the El _Mañana _incident did not turn out as the Black Cloud wished –"

"Wait, the _Black Cloud_? Ain't they after Muds? Why'd they attack _you_? How'd you escape?"

"That is a long, drawn-out story, Russel-samam but they see _me_ as a threat now since _Murdoc_ sent them after me," Noodle hissed. "But, the reason they attacked _me_ during El Mañana was because they wanted revenge for _Murdoc_ selling them bogus weapons. So they decided to kill _me_, to damage _his_ band and hopefully _end it_!" She roared, anger seeping through her and overwhelming her appearance. Russel would've been intimidated, had he been his normal size.

"Why are they on Mud's side? Why'd he send them after _you_," Russel asked, anger just as evident in him as it was her. He had hoped for a happy reunion, but now it seemed tainted with hate.

"They are not on _his side_. He simple gave them false information of his whereabouts, and hoped to end me, as he sees me as a threat to his fame as well. I am going to stop him, before he is the end of all of us," she told Russel.

He growled, "I'mma flatten him inta a fuckin crepe when I see him." Noodle smirked, crossing her arms.

"So I see we are both on the same mission?" She assumed. He nodded. "Then I shall stay with you, papa." He grinned, smiling briefly.

"If I was the right size right now, baby-girl, I'd hold onta you, an' neva let you go," he told her affectionately, his voice still slightly tainted with anger from their previous subject.

She smiled, "Speaking of which, why are you so much bigger, Russel-sama?"

"A man's gotta eat," he smirked. "Unfortunately for me in da ocean, that happened ta be radioactive seaweed." She nodded. "My turn. Why are you wearin' that damn cat mask?"

"Disguise and to cover my… _mark,_" she told him, crossing her arms over her stomach.

He decided not to question what the '_mark_' was, and asked something else. "What happened to you baby-girl? Not ta judge or anythin' but you seem like yo planning on killin the nex' person you see." She simply nodded, and remained quiet. He arched his eyebrow in confusion, concerned for her current state of mind. But as she was quiet, he decided to look her over. She was so much more womanly, and, though he couldn't see her face, he could see her ruby-lipstain over her lips, and a deadly beauty seemed to radiate off of her.

"Russel-sama, may I get that dingy off of your head for you, and perhaps lay out a towel I found to shield the sun from your head as we, or rather you, swim to Point Nemo?" She asked in a militant fashion.

He grinned, "Do whatever you want." And he lifted her to his head. She pulled out her belongings from the small boat, then kicked it off the back of his head. She laid out her towel, and sat upon it. She had nothing left but her rucksack, her instrument, and Russel it seemed, but she didn't need anything but herself. She was on her way, albeit not in the way she either planned or expected, but now that it _had_ happened, she woudln't want it _any other way_.

* * *

A small _beep_ let out by the submarine's sonar captured Murdoc's attention, and he smiled devilishly. "We're _'ome_…" 2D sighed, staring at the ground as the sub slowed and Murdoc pulled down his pariscope, looking at something far out of place. A thick fog shrouded the area, and it thinned slightly, allowing them to spot a Manatee lounging lazily and somewhat happily in the sun, on a very out of place pillar. But as Murdoc looked at it closely, he realized that wasn't the case at all. It was a Manatee all right, but it seemed to be at the end of its life, covered in scars with bits of net and barbed wire sticking out from its thick hide. He grimaced, then smirked as he looked at it, and pointed to it, "Cyborg Doodle, take care o'that manatee up there' would yeh?" She saluted him, in acceptance of his command.

They moved in, drawing closer to the island, Murdoc smiling and laughing wildly as he allowed his sub to shoot up, out of the water like the beast it was, and then crash back beneath the surface, leaving 2D to small his face into the wall with a yelp. Once they'd slowed to a halt, the cyborg then waited as Murdoc moved to the center of the sub, then climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch, climbing out onto the top of the submarine. "Get yer arse out 'ere, dullard," Murdoc commanded, and slowly, 2D pulled himself to his feet, and climbed up the ladder, out of the hole, and onto the metal surface of the sub. Others began to surface around them, but 2D was confused. Why did Murdoc seem to lose his nerve just now? Wait… What was he looking at with his binoculars?

Murdoc now had a scowl on his face. "Plastic Beach shou' be right 'ere, where the fock ezzit?" As he gazed at it, he nearly shit his pants when a black figure appeared, scratching the thick skin of the tired beast with his demonic claws. "Shit," he whispered. If the boogieman was _here_… then that meant…

"Oi, Cyborg Doodle," he called for his creation, and she stood at attention. "Did yer find those las' two bullets?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. He looked back at the boogieman, and she knew what to do.

She cocked her firearm, and aimed at his head, but something seemed to throw her off. Her aim was off. She pulled the trigger, cocking the gun quickly and using her second bullet, blasting two holes through the shadowy sleeve of the dark beast, and he seemed to hiss as he pulled at the manatee, dragging himself and it to the bottom of the sea. Murdoc watched, and pulled his binoculars away from his face, thoroughly confused. As the fog cleared with the boogieman's retreat, it revealed Murdoc had been right. They _were_ 'home'.

Not missing a beat however, he turned back to his cyborg. "_Yew_," he pointed to her. "Get the dullard in 'is room an' lock it tight! An' then get awl yer ammo… _now_! I dun want any mistakes, yer got that?"

She nodded, "Mission accepted." She turned to 2D, who whimpered in fear. She smiled impishly.


End file.
